


Момент истины

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Horror, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: По мотивам обмена Невозможной Теоремы на улучшенные апартаменты.«Прошепчешь ли ты её мне, когда я тебя впущу?»
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Момент истины

Любая загадка стремится раскрыться, как вырастающий из спрятанного в земле семени цветочный бутон. Тайной может быть только то, что рискует перестать ею быть. После этого она — лишь информация, но до этого — лишь теория.

Запретное знание опаляет изнанку век Корреспондента, когда он закрывает глаза. Разрывает между восторгом открытия и отчаянием невозможности изложить его человеческим языком. Умоляет поделиться им с миром, пренебрегая перспективой вылететь из Университета. В лучшем случае. Ну а в худшем... что ж, у реальности тоже есть свои цензоры. А если чернила не стираются, то страницу сжигают вместе с книгой.

Но, честное слово, он сойдёт с ума, если не переложит бремя хранения на кого-нибудь другого.

Лондонцы идут по своим делам, благословлённые неведением. Светские дамы, заводские рабочие, клерки с кипами бумаг, шныряющие приютские мальчишки, скучающие на суше подвыпившие моряки... Есть лишь один, с кем он теперь боится встретиться в этой пёстрой толпе.

Остальные игнорируют этого единственного так же, как друг друга, хоть и, казалось бы, сложно не заметить такого высокого и броско одетого человека.

— Верхний этаж, — говорит он Корреспонденту, проходя мимо. Не замедляя шаг, звонко отсчитываемый тростью, не спуская взгляда из-под полей шляпы и не переставая улыбаться.

Придя в себя от недоумения, тот останавливается и оборачивается. Никого, похожего на только что миновавшего его джентльмена. Даже отдалённо.

Ночью ему не спится. Уравнения и формулы стучат в череп изнутри. Хотя, должно быть, это всего лишь капли дождя.

Несмотря на ненастье, снаружи кто-то стоит и смотрит в окно. К тому времени, когда Корреспондент вспоминает, что живёт на чердаке, и что-то тут не так, силуэт успевает пропасть.

Нет, это просто невозможно. Он поднимается, чтобы рассмотреть себя в зеркале. Глаза в красных паутинках сосудов, тёмные омуты под ними... Сколько же он провёл в лаборатории?

Рука в перчатке ложится ему на плечо. Но в отражении за спиной никого нет.

— Верхний этаж, — шепчет странно знакомый голос, дыша в оцепеневшую шею. — Выбирай. Или придёшь ты... или приду я.

Простояв так ещё добрую минуту, Корреспондент наконец-то находит силы отойти, не оборачиваясь, и заползти под одеяло. Его бьёт дрожь, но и это наверняка тоже вина зябкой непогоды. Ведь здесь такие сквозняки и такая сырость из-за прохудившихся крыш...

Совсем не то что в Отеле.

***

...Верхний этаж. Красноватое освещение преломляется в витражах, сияет на золотой отделке, сопровождает по всем пролётам лестницы. С балконов открывается великолепный вид на город, мерцающий фонарями. Куранты затонувшей часовой башни объявляют двенадцать ночи.

— Останемся наедине, если не возражаете.

Прежде, чем Корреспондент успевает решить, возражает он или нет, дверь за ним сама защёлкивается на замок.

Проведя столько времени за изучением потаённых связей и запретных искусств, он с первого взгляда чувствует извращённую природу Отеля. Несовершенную, но намеренную. Словно экспериментальный проект, первый шаг к чему-то большему. Он не рискует даже предположить, к чему. Но исследователь в нём невольно восхищён и, чего скрывать, заинтригован.

Управляющий указывает тростью на бархатный диван, на котором ждал сам.

— Располагайтесь. Чай? Абсент? Вино? Грибное или с Поверхности?

— Это что, свидание? — нервно пытается отшутиться Корреспондент, глядя на расставленные свечи и изысканные угощения.

Сдержанный смех неизменного спутника его кошмаров всё ещё пробирает до костей, несмотря на такую дружескую обстановку.

— Даже если мы не задержимся надолго, повод ли это отказывать себе в удовольствии? — замечает тот. — Пользуйтесь моим гостеприимством, не стесняйтесь. Вам здесь нравится?

Корреспондент присаживается на край. Вопрос бесполезный. Это самое роскошное место, в котором ему довелось побывать.

— Это люкс? Выглядит неплохо, — отвечает он, обрадованный возможностью освободиться от диктата вежливости и смотреть куда-нибудь кроме встречного направления пристально изучающих его глаз.

— И может стать вашим, — добавляет Менеджер, наполняя ему бокал.

— У меня нет таких денег.

— Деньгами я не беру, — улыбка расползается шире. — У вас есть кое-что гораздо дороже. То, что я давно желаю заполучить. То, от чего вы хотите избавиться. Мне казалось, учёные вашего уровня способны сложить дважды два.

Честно говоря, Корреспондент не уверен, что годен теперь даже на это. Он измучен неделями напряжённого труда в лаборатории. Он почти не спал. Он почти не ел. А сейчас он на божественно мягком диване, и перед ним стоит ваза с пирожными, которую щедрый хозяин настойчиво пододвигает ближе, и через минуту он точно сорвётся, готовый слизывать остатки сливочного крема с его перчаток...

Он вздрагивает, словно задремавший сидя. Проклятый Отель лезет в его голову уже наяву, как раньше проникал во сны.

— Я согласен, — сдавшись без боя, он тянется к вазе сам. — Единственная проблема: я не могу это записать. Каждый раз, как пробую, бумага сгорает, а перо плавится.

— Не беспокойтесь. Изложите напрямую, как сумеете, — искры во взгляде Менеджера вызывают неуютное подозрение, что он сейчас думал о том же самом. — Только ближе. У стен есть уши, сами знаете. Ближе, ближе... Ну же, я не кусаюсь. Джентльмену не пристало.

У _этих_ стен есть ещё и шепчущие голоса, и прорезающиеся зрачки, и Корреспондент явственно ощущает, как они наблюдают за его титаническими усилиями сократить дистанцию, которую предпочёл бы увеличить до марафонской.

Он пересказывает ему на ухо всё, что знает. Язык звёзд, математику снов, алхимию времени. Нет, его слушатель — точно не видение больного сознания, как порой казалось раньше, и с истинно человеческим любопытством затаивает живое горячее дыхание на самых соблазнительных секретах. В такой доверительной близости оказывается неожиданно легко преодолеть трепет и смущение. Забыть о том, что совсем недавно тот был для него воплощением неотступного страха безумия.

Но зрение Корреспондента затуманивается, и запретные слова, не созданные для перевода на земную речь, обжигают горло, и капли крови падают из глаз и носа на униформенный фрак управляющего. Тот вовремя поддерживает его плечом и преграждает пальцем его дрожащие губы:

— Довольно. Так не пойдёт.

Менеджер развязывает шейный платок и, пренебрегая безупречной чистотой дорогой ткани, вытирает им кровавые подтёки с побледневшего чужого лица.

— Можете ничего не говорить, — тихо продолжает он. — Просто покажите мне.

Корреспондент молча отстраняет его руку. Да чёрта с два он добровольно пустит в свой разум Весёлого Джентльмена. Здравый рассудок ему ещё дорог.

Но если не избавиться от нашедших в нём убежище доказательств Невозможной Теоремы, она сама рано или поздно сведёт его с ума. И здесь его встретят не как гостя, а как пациента. Тот получит его в любом случае. Так зачем откладывать неизбежное?

Он сдаётся. Чертежи в семи измерениях вспыхивают в его памяти, чтобы тут же из неё ускользнуть, будучи неспособны надолго задерживаться в реальности. Но Менеджеру этих мгновений достаточно. Ему не впервой работать с эфемерными материями. Сновидениями, воспоминаниями, тайнами...

До — лишь теория, после — лишь информация. Главное — уловить момент между ними. Тот, когда несуществующее существует, а невозможное оказывается возможным. Тот, когда худший кошмар становится самым близким конфидантом.

Когда Корреспондент просыпается, в его руке лежит латунный ключ.


End file.
